disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie (Little Einsteins)
Annie is a four-year-old girl, a member of the Little Einsteins, and the little sister of Leo Personality She is a kind, sweet little girl. She cares deeply for her friends. Just like the rest of the team she is caring and friendly. Physical appearance Annie is the youngest and the smallest of the group, she has blonde hair with pigtails bounded by pink bows. She has blue eyes and a smiling mouth. Her skin tone is fair. She wears a green shirt with a blue jean dress and magenta and white shoes. But in Season 2 her outfit changed: her shirt is light blue instead of green, her jean dress is pink instead of blue and her shoes are blue instead of magenta and white, she also has white socks on her feet. Friends Her friends are Leo, Quincy, June and Rocket. She also has other friends, but they aren't human: a few of her friends are Little Caterpillar, Little Red Train and Purple Plane. Appearances ''Little Einsteins Annie is the only girl of the group who wears a blue (later pink, then yellow) jean dress, green (later blueish white, then magenta) T-shirt and magenta/white (later blue/white, then lavender/white) sneakers. Like the other main characters, she appeared in every episode of the Little Einsteins. Disney Parks She made an appearance at Walt Disney World Resort as a puppet in Disney Junior - Live on Stage! in Disney's Hollywood Studios Theme Park and Animation Courtyard. Also, she made meet-and-greets with people, just like the other Little Einsteins except Rocket. Currently, like the other Little Einsteins, she is a retired character. Trivia *She was the only character who has piloted Rocket solo. *She loves animals, but she's afraid of spiders, just like the rest of the team (as seen in ''Our Huge Adventure), except for the one in "The Treasure Behind the Little Red Door" and the one in "Rocket the Bug". It's also shown in Our Huge Adventure that she's afraid of bats. *She loves dolphins as proven in Pirates Treasure, but her favorite animal of all is a horse as seen in "The Great Schubert's Guessing Game". *She owns a silver microphone with orange music notes that she won in a song contest after Big Jet ripped her music. Her old microphone is plain silver. *Although she is four years old, she is very low and very small, in fact she has small arms, small hands, small body, small legs and small feet. *The color of her jean dress changes from blue to pink in Season 2. *When she wishes to urgently point something out to the team, her usual catchphrase is "Look, look, look!" *She might have arachnophobia (fear of spiders). *The color of her shoes went from magenta and white to blue in Season 2. *Her hairstyle is similar to both Katie's (Phineas and Ferb) and Izzy's (Jake and the Never Land Pirates). Also her hair color is just like Katie's as well. *The color of her shirt changes from green to light blue in Season 2. *When she's really happy, her smile gets bigger. *In Rocket's Firebird Rescue, Annie was given Music Power, and may now have it permanently. *She loves animals just as much as she loves singing. *She always sings her special good-night song to herself at bedtime, as mentioned in A Galactic Goodnight. Gallery 100221620-L.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Little Einsteins characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Siblings